The Nonsensical Things To Talk About
by dapperyklutz
Summary: Kurt discovers a new side to each of his Warbler friends, including Blaine, in their dormitory common room. With books, cheesy pick-up lines, Wes being a pervert, and random conversations - things just got even more interesting as the clock ticks by.


_Hello, I'm DapperyKlutz, and thank you for dropping by this story._

_My first attempt in writing a funny fic. This story alone is independent, so it doesn't fall right after Episode 10. The purpose of writing this is to show a different side of Kurt, Blaine and some of the Warblers - two OC's included. Though, this might fall on a slightly OOC manner, do know that there are many sides to a person. Which is why I took the liberty of writing a fun and curious side to each of them. _

_For the moment, this story is complete, but I might post another chapter once I'm finished writing it - which, of course, won't happen for another couple of weeks. Anyways, if ever you're reading this, I would just like to thank you. It definitely means a lot to every fanfiction writer when one reads and reviews it. I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it._

_Warning:__ Rated T for suggestive terms._

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Glee nor the songs used. Kudos goes to Ryan Murphy, Fox and One Republic. __Though, I **do** own the two OC's._

* * *

**The Nonsensical Things to Talk About**

_~ When boredom strikes, random things happen all at once. ~_

**[February 2, 2011; 10:30 AM]**

It was a sunny Wednesday and classes were cancelled for the rest of the day in Dalton Academy. It seems that the headmaster of the school had called for an emergency meeting for the faculty and staff and the students, relieved and happy about it, were enjoying their school-free day.

"This only happens once in a blue moon," said Wes to Kurt as they left their second period class together.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at this and said, "What usually happens in that meeting of theirs?"

The Asian shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "Don't know. We don't really ask - but we think that it has to be really important if the headmaster just announces a meeting like that out of the blue."

The countertenor left it at that as they went back to their dorm building, where they would meet up with the rest of their friends.

"So, how's it going between you and Blaine?" asked Wes nonchalantly, smirking knowingly as the countertenor blushed.

"Nothing much, we're just friends, Wes," replied Kurt, giving the shorter boy a stern look but failing to dismally.

"Oh, please, the two of you undress each other with your eyes all the time," scoffed Wes, rolling his eyes as they walked up the stairs of their dorm building towards the common room. "And don't deny it, Kurtsky, all of us can see just how smitten you are with Blainey-boy."

"Call me 'Kurtsky' again and I'll make sure you'll never be able to procreate," threatened Kurt as they finally entered the room, two additional Warblers present surprisingly.

Wes smirked as his friend neither denied nor confirmed what he just previously said. Oh, the beauty of tickling a sleeping dragon. He noticed Kurt smile widely when he saw Blaine, and the latter's eyes lit up it was to the brink of _twinkling_. Damn, there has got to be a possibility that the lead Warbler is related to Dumbledore. But alas, the old wizard only existed in the books.

"Why are they here?" asked Kurt curiously as he sat next to Blaine on the couch, Wes and David sitting adjacent to them.

"They just want to hang out here," answered Blaine, looking at Kurt adoringly.

"Oh I see, well, that's nice," was the countertenor's inarticulate reply as he got lost in those hazel eyes, staring back adoringly as well.

"Oh God, not again," David muttered under his breath as he facepalmed, along with Wes who shook his head.

"The awkward moment when your two gay friends are making goo-goo eyes with each other and neither of them are making a move about the sexual frustration between them," remarked Wes loudly, making both Kurt and Blaine to avert their eyes and glare at the Asian who seemed to cower a bit at the combination of their glares.

"So what can we do now?" asked one of the Warblers, Donnie, who was sitting on one of the chairs beside the coffee table.

Blaine looked over at the short black-haired and green-eyed boy before shrugging his shoulders and saying, "How about we do the same thing we always do whenever an impromptu meeting occurs?"

There was silence for a moment before all the Warblers, bar Blaine and Kurt - the latter looking confused - said in unison:

"'The nonsensical things to talk about.'"

"What in the name of Gaga is that?" asked Kurt, confusion etched in his smooth, porcelain face.

"It's what us Warblers do on occasion," answered a brown-haired boy from the armchair adjacent to the couch. He was reading a novel and didn't bother to look up at Kurt when he replied to the countertenor's inquiry. "We talk about anything and everything that pops into our head when we're bored. Well, when they're bored, per se. I'm never bored."

"That's because you always have your nose pressed to a book, Lloyd," David retorted good-naturedly as Lloyd rolled his eyes and continued to read.

"I'll say, when boredom strikes people tend to go calmly chaotic internally," remarked Donnie who transferred to the couch, sitting beside Kurt and making sure to have a good distance away from his two oblivious love-struck friends.

"Quirky," said Wes, smirking as Donnie rolled his eyes.

"What are you reading?" asked Kurt as he let his head rest on Blaine's shoulder, who was seated at the end of the couch. The latter blushed but snuggled a bit closer, making his two best friends cough knowingly.

This time, Lloyd looked up at Kurt as he smiled and said impishly, "'Tuesdays with Morrie'." And then he reverted back to his reading.

"Isn't that the true-to-life tear-jerker book that changed millions of lives?" asked the countertenor, having heard of the book but never had the chance to read it.

"Isn't that about the old dude who died from a disease and his former college student visited him and the old dude taught said former college student about life's crazy ways and the latter decided to record their meetings and write a book so the family could pay the old dude's medical bills?" asked David in one breath, succeeding in letting Lloyd stop his reading as he gave the African-American an incredulous expression - the rest of their friends giving him the same look as well.

"Sometimes, David, I wonder to myself as to how you managed to make it until Senior Year," dead-panned Lloyd, one eyebrow raised as he slowly closed his book. "Your ability to form a sentence whilst using the words redundantly continues to astound me.

Everyone was holding back a laugh except David who stared at the bookworm Warbler with a calculating look before realization dawned on his face.

"You just insulted me!" he exclaimed as the rest couldn't hold it in any longer and busted out laughing, Wes wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh, you're good. Damn you and your vocabulary."

"Geez, David, I was just kidding," said Lloyd as he let a playful smirk spread across his lips, chocolate brown eyes dancing in mirth. "I know you're not dumb. You're just... slow, in a way."

"Yeah, yeah," replied David nonchalantly, rolling his eyes as he waved him off.

"Nah, nah," chorused Donnie and Wes who erupted into fits of laughter once more.

"I question their sanity sometimes," said Blaine, shaking his head as he chuckled with Kurt. "What I even did to deserve friends like them, I don't know."

Kurt giggled as he said, "Just sometimes? I question myself that most of the time."

"Kurt, I am forced to spend every single day with them for the past two years. It's a miracle that I haven't lost my marbles."

"Oi! We can hear you, you know," interrupted Wes, pretending to look indignant.

"Anyways," cut in Lloyd loud enough for the rest to look at him. Rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time, he turned his attention to Kurt and said, "As to your previous question, Kurt, it is the true-to-life story of one Morrie Schwartz - a retired Sociology professor who was diagnosed with ALS or Lou Gehrig's disease - a very rare one, mind you. And Mitch Albom, his former student, is the one who wrote this best-selling novel."

"Oh, I remember that now," said Blaine, realization dawning on his face that Kurt found incredibly adorable he could just pinch the hazel-eyed Warbler's cheeks right then and there. "That was the book you recommended me to read - which I did, of course - and I have to admit, it had me crying at the end."

Smiling appreciatively, Lloyd replied, "Glad to know you've read it, Blaine. And yeah, I cried, too."

"So why are you reading it again?" asked Donnie curiously, face scrunched up in confusion. "I mean, I read, too, I admit. But I just don't find reading the book I already read appealing. It's like, déjà vu, you know?"

Shrugging, Lloyd replied, "I just feel like reading it again. After finishing the entire saga of Twilight, I needed something serious and emotionally moving."

"And Twilight wasn't?" asked David, one eyebrow raised. "My girlfriend made me read that saga, and I swear to God I had to scrub my brain mentally to remove those thoughts of Bella by Breaking Dawn. But it wasn't that bad, it was just... too romance-y to my liking."

"Twilight is alright, but the book focuses more on Bella's obsessive love over Edward," added Wes, finally calming down as his facial expression held one of interest. "But that's my own opinion, so don't sue me. And not just that, I should say. But can't she just make up her mind who she really wants? Jacob or Edward? I swear, reading that book made me even more confused and lost when it comes to understanding girls."

"And it's no wonder you and Sarah didn't last for a month," teased Blaine, smirking at his friend. But before the Asian can retort back, he was easily cut in by Kurt.

"You guys read?" he interrupted suddenly, looking and sounding shocked at this sudden revelation. The dynamic duo turned to him and nodded, shy grins on their faces. The countertenor then whistled as he added, "You just gone up a few notches in my regard. And that's saying something."

"Shocking you has got to happen on a daily basis," remarked Blaine playfully as Kurt swatted his arm and they both laughed. "But yes, reading is a hobby of ours, Kurt. It may come as a shock at first, but soon you'll get used to us sprouting out quotes and other stuff that's book-related out of the blue."

"I'll say that I'm rather relieved to know that you guys read," said Kurt, grinning at them as he found this tidbit endearing. "Because reading would probably be one of my favorite hobbies - aside from shopping, of course."

"Not really surprised to hear that, Kurt," said Lloyd, grinning impishly. "What with your vocabulary, it's pretty much evident that you read."

"I admit, I haven't really read a lot but it feels good to know that I can connect more to you guys," confessed Kurt, turning a slight shade of pink that made Blaine's stomach do somersaults. "It doesn't happen very often to have friends who also happen to have a nerdy side." He added, half-smirking and half-smiling.

Chuckling, Donnie remarked with: "Ditto, man. I mean, I'm a total fan of the Percy Jackson series. Though, I haven't read The Last Olympian yet 'cause it's always out of stock. Total bummer, I'll say."

"Awesome! You're a fan of Percy Jackson, too," exclaimed David giddily, grinning like a five-year-old. "Grover has got to be the coolest character ever!"

"Totally!"

And then the two giddy boys high-fived each other, Wes rolling his eyes at them.

"You can fanboy all you want over Rick Riordan's books, but nothing is ever going to beat J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series," concluded Blaine smugly, giving them all a look as if daring them to contradict him.

And it was far from what the others' reactions were.

"Oh, my gosh, you're a HP fan, too!" squealed Kurt, clapping his hands together in joy.

"Blaine, I may be a fan of PJ, but HP is the bomb!" exclaimed David, making wild gestures with his arms.

"I'm a fanboy through and through!" chirped in Lloyd, giving Blaine a salute as he grinned.

"Harry Potter for the win!" added Wes, pumping a fist in the air.

"Need I say more? Harry Potter is the book of the century," exclaimed Donnie, getting hyped up in their discussion.

"Can this day just get any better?" ended Kurt with a happy sigh, feeling elated and happy. "This is amazing. It's so fascinating to know that you guys are also Harry Potter geeks. I've been one myself since the first movie was released. And admittedly, I have the entire book-series in hard-bound and covered in plastic so it would always look brand new. Also, not to mention the entire DVD collection - complete with special features, deleted scenes and bloopers."

"Are you kidding me? I've been a Potter fan myself ever since the fourth book was published!" said Blaine giddily, turning his whole body to the right so he can look more at Kurt. "And ever since the movie franchise began, I have an extensive collection of Potter paraphernalia; including a variety of posters, the wand, golden snitch, the Gryffindor uniform _and_ Harry's glasses."

"Don't make me envy you, Montgomery," said Kurt, smirking at him as he honestly couldn't help but feel the slight pang of jealousy about Blaine's collection. It was something he never had the chance to buy but always dreamed of having.

"Aww… is ickle-Kurtiekins jealous?" Donnie said in a baby voice and batting his eyelashes and pouting in an exaggerated way.

The rest of them laughed as Kurt said half-threateningly in a sickly sweet tone, "Call me that again, Donnie dear, and I'll make sure you wouldn't be able to stand straight for weeks."

They all erupted into fits of laughter once more as David exclaimed, "Oh, man! That was so Dolores Umbridge of you!"

When the laughter died down, Wes turned to Donnie and said, "Trust me on this, Don, when Hummelman makes a threat - he means it. I've just been on the receiving end of one a while ago."

Donnie, who looked a bit scared right then, looked at Kurt nervously as he stammered, "Y-you're not serious, are you?"

Smirking maliciously, Kurt replied, "Do you want to be my first victim?" Oh, he was having too much fun playing with his friends - they just don't get how good of an actor he really is.

Feeling his eyes widen, the green-eyed Warbler shook his head vigorously before saying, "N-no, I think I'll pass, t-thanks."

"I figured you would."

Then Kurt busted out laughing, Blaine laughing along as Lloyd laughed silently to himself, finding the entire thing completely hilarious.

"Alright, alright, craziness aside, I personally think that the Lord of the Rings trilogy is my all-time favorite movie," said Lloyd, gaining back the attention of his friends. "Though, I admit that I haven't finished reading the books yet - I haven't even gone half-way through The Two Towers, to be honest."

"_You_? Not finish reading a book or series? That has got to be a first, Sullivan!" exclaimed David in mock-shock, feigning a gasp and laughing once again when Lloyd threw a throw pillow at him.

"Why don't you try and read it and interpret it to me in modern English?" retorted Lloyd, smirking as the African-American threw back the pillow at him and catching it before it hit his face. "I guarantee that your brain will bleed due to the unfamiliar terms and words written by the great J.R.R. Tolkien."

"Gollum's hot," remarked Donnie out of the blue. "He totally brought sexy back unlike Justin Timberlake."

Everyone stopped and turned to look at him with identical crazed expressions, not really believing what they just heard.

"Are you... serious?" asked Blaine cautiously, looking as if he was about to call 911 any minute now.

Donnie blinked and looked back at them with a confused expression before he said, "Guys, that was supposed to be a joke."

"Well, it certainly didn't turn out to be a joke," said Kurt in relief, relieved to know that his friend hasn't lost it yet.

"For a minute, I was about to suggest you go and have a check-up with the orthodontist," joked David.

"I think you meant 'optometrist', David," corrected Lloyd as Wes, Donnie, Kurt and Blaine restrained their selves from laughing.

David looked lost for a minute before he said, "Oh, right. Orthodontists are for the ears."

"Ears are for Otologists, David," Kurt intervened, knowing that Lloyd wouldn't be able to survive much longer as the bookworm Warbler busted out laughing. "Orthodontists are for the teeth."

"But I thought those are for Dentists," countered David, confusion etched on his face.

"Dude, just... stop. Please," said Wes in-between laughs.

David rolled his eyes at his so-called friends, letting a small smile grace his lips. "Forgive me, Kurt. I'm confused when it comes to 'ortho', 'oto', opto', 'auto' thingy. Whatever 'ists' it is! It's frustrating."

Laughing, the countertenor just shook his head in amusement, enjoying the random discussions he was having with his friends. "It's alright; I'm somewhat used to it by now. I mean, seriously, I have a step-brother who doesn't even know the concept of how a baby is born."

"Oh, and you do?" challenged Blaine, smirking teasingly at Kurt who blushed crimson and swatted at his arm playfully, making the lead Warbler laugh. "Would you mind teaching me, Kurt? I don't think I understand the concept of how a baby is born, either."

"Shut it, Montgomery," said Kurt, still blushing crimson as his other friends grinned and smirked knowingly at them. God, this was just so embarrassing! "And nice attempt in a pick-up line."

"Kurt, honey, do you have a map? 'Cause I just got lost in your eyes," countered Blaine smugly, feeling himself heat up at his audacity to say that.

Feeling a grin tug at his lips, Kurt countered back with: "Blaine, can I have your number? I seem to have lost mine."

"Do you have a Band-Aid? I just scraped my knee falling for you."

"Didn't I see you on the cover of Vogue?"

"If you were a booger, I'd pick you first."

Kurt scrunched up his face in disgust as their friends howled with laughter, but he was able to retort back with: "My love for you is like diarrhea. I just can't hold it in."

Blaine laughed out loudly this time as Kurt fought back his own laugh, their friends laughing even louder at Kurt's pick-up line.

"I didn't know that angels can fly so low."

"Oooh!" chorused Wes and David, having been on the receiving end of Blaine's incessant ramblings about Kurt's eyes, skin, voice, hair, and pretty much everything about him, for the past three months now.

The countertenor smirked as he said, "You must be the reason for Global Warming - because you're _hot_."

"Was your father a mechanic? 'Cause you got such a finely tuned body."

Blaine blinked as he realized what he just said, causing both him and Kurt to blush a darker shade of red - knowing that Burt, Kurt's dad, is indeed a mechanic.

"I'd say 'God bless you', but it looks like He already did."

"I'm not drunk; I'm just intoxicated by you."

"If being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged," Kurt bit back just as quickly, making their friends snort and causing Blaine's eyes to widen.

If it were even possible, their faces turned redder yet their grins got even wider as he countered Kurt with: "You're so beautiful you made me forget my pick-up line."

Grinning at his success, Kurt dared himself to wink at Blaine as Wes decided to end their cheesy (and icky) pick-up line galore with:

"I've been whomping my willow thinking about you."

And this caused everyone to erupt into fits of laughter, Blaine leaning on Kurt this time as he clutched his stomach, tears streaming down his cheeks as the latter leaned in as well so they were supporting each other through their bouts of laughter.

"What in Gaga's name, Wes! Say that to your non-existent girlfriend, not us!" exclaimed Kurt in-between laughs, unable to erase the image of Wes doing... just that. "Oh, _Gucci_! Mental images!" And this caused him to shriek in his laughter, causing the rest to laugh even harder- if it were even possible.

"I need... to scrub... my brain," choked Lloyd, his book falling on the carpeted floor as his body shook with laughter, face red as tears also streamed down his cheeks.

"That sounded so wrong, dude! It was bad enough that Blaine and Kurt were having a go at it," added Donnie, letting himself slide down the carpeted floor instead as he tried to regain his breathing, face red from laughing too hard.

"Oh... Oh, God. I don't think... I'd be able to sleep... for _weeks_," gasped out David, clutching his sides as it now hurt due to the laughing they'd been doing for the past ten minutes.

"I've never laughed this hard in months," commented Lloyd, slowly picking up the book that lay face down on the ground. "I'll say - this is pretty much the best morning I've ever had so far this year."

"Back-at-cha, bitch," said Donnie in a high-pitched voice as he made a clicking sound with his tongue and winked exaggeratingly at Lloyd, causing the latter to drop his book again and erupt into another fit of laughter, causing a domino effect on their friends who were trying to regain their breathing but failed to as they cracked up again.

"Donnie, stop it!" squeaked Kurt, his voice cracking mid-sentence and making Blaine snort in his laughter.

After another ten minutes, the laughter finally subsided and left everyone completely breathless, gulping for air and inhaling deeply. Silence ensued after this as they still continued to regain their bearings, Donnie leaning back against the couch and breathing heavily, eyes closed and a dopey smile etched on his face. A few minutes just passed when they suddenly heard the growling of a stomach.

They all turned their heads towards Blaine, who turned a slight shade of pink as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Someone's worms are hungry, then," commented Kurt, smirking playfully and raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Blaine, who was able to regain his confident and calm persona, shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he grinned and said to the occupants of the room:

"Who wants take-out? My treat."

* * *

**[12:00 PM]**

"I can't believe you're making me eat that... that piece of filth!"

"It's food, Kurt, not garbage."

"Well, it looks like it is to me."

...

"Are you guys seriously going to make me eat that... _thing_?"

"You're not going to die eating this delicious food, Kurt."

"Are you crazy? That contains three-hundred calories! And it's going to go straight to my hips."

"... So? It's yummy, we love it, and you're gonna eat it whether you like it or not."

"But it's _huge_!"

"What's huge?"

"Wes! Stop it!"

"Ouch! Geez, I was kidding, Kurt!"

"Yeah, right. Now stop being so perverted."

"C'mon, Kurt. Just take a bite. I promise you're gonna love it."

"Blaaaaaine!"

"Kuuuuurt! Now, c'mon. Loose up a little or else you're gonna miss all the fun."

"And what we're having right now is not fun?"

"It is, but it'll be even more fun if you loosen up."

"But..."

"Please, Kurt? At least, just take one bite for me. Please? It's okay if you don't finish it - just take a bite and tell me if you like it or not."

Sigh.

"You and your damned puppy-dog pout. I hate you, Montgomery."

"They say the more you hate, the more you love."

"Shut up, David."

"Yes, sir."

Snicker.

...

"_Fine_. I'll take a bite."

"Yes! Now here, bite mine."

"Uh, no. I'll take a bite of my own piece, thanks."

"Disgusted by saliva, Kurt?"

"No, Blaine. And stop smirking! I'm just not used to sharing food with other people."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm gonna take a bite now."

"Looking forward to it."

"Damn."

Snicker.

"Stop it, Donnie."

"Yes, Blaine."

...

"Well..?"

"Hmmm..."

"Kurt? Are you okay? Do you not like it?"

"Oh, Gaga! Where have you been all my life? This is... _unf_!"

"What -"

"Give me that! Just order a new one 'cause this box is mine!"

"_No!_"

"Kuuuuurt!"

"Huh?"

"Whoa, hold up, guys! Let Kurt have it, it's his first time."

"Shunx, Bwain."

"You're welcome, Kurt."

"That's so unfair, Blaine!"

"All's fair in love and war, buddy."

"Love, eh?"

"Shut up, Lloyd. And quit your pouting, guys, I'm gonna order again."

"But we're going to wait for another half hour!"

"And so?"

"So? _So?_ I can't help but stare at Kurt gulping down our food like there's no tomorrow!"

"Forgive him, David, it's his first time eating that kind of food. You know how much of a weight-conscious he is."

"Uh, hello? I'm here, you know. I can hear you loud and clear, guys."

"But it's _pizza_, for crying out loud!"

"It's not just _any_ pizza, David, it's _Sbarro_! And it's _mine_, so no touchy!"

"Good God, Blaine, what have you turned him into?"

* * *

**[1:00 PM]**

One hour later found six boys sprawled in the common room, burping once in a while and groaning at the fullness of their stomachs, four pizza boxes of Sbarro and cans of Coke (and Diet Coke) lay empty on the coffee table. They removed their blazers beforehand as it was now draped over their chairs, long sleeves rolled up to their elbows with loosened ties and shoes discarded to the side, so they were all now just wearing their black socks.

"I think I'm gonna burst," groaned Lloyd from his position in the comfortable armchair, arms resting on each armrest and a contented look on his face.

"Ditto, man," said Donnie, eyes closed as he lay eagle-sprawled on the carpeted floor, arms resting at the back of his head.

"Oh, I've never felt so bloated in my whole life," complained Wes, white polo-shirt completely untucked and wrinkly as David burped loudly as if in agreement. "Oh, gross, David! Not near my face - it stinks!"

"Sorry, man," said David lazily, patting his stomach as he let out another burp, but not as loudly this time. "It's not my fault I ate six slices, and you only ate four."

Kurt, on the other hand, had his head rested on Blaine's shoulder as he clutched his stomach and moaned.

"I think I'm going to puke."

"Well, that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't consumed ten slices of pizza, Kurt," replied Blaine teasingly, resting his head on top of the countertenor's head as well, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes in bliss.

"Oh, shut up," moaned Kurt, burrowing his head further in Blaine's shoulder until his nose was buried in the lead Warblers neck, making the latter shiver involuntarily at the hot breath the countertenor was exhaling. "It's your fault you introduced me to the most mouth-watering, calorie-filled food ever."

_Good God, what he does to me,_ thought Blaine as he fought back a groan.

"I told you to take one bite to see if you'll like or not, not shove the entire content of the box down your throat," he muttered playfully, tilting his head slightly to smell Kurt's strawberry-scented hair.

The latter groaned again as he muttered back, "Never eating a pizza again, no matter how delicious and tempting it is. In fact, I think I just gained ten pounds."

"And what do you call yourself?" taunted Wes, smirking teasingly as he looked at his two friends getting all lovey-dovey on the couch. If only he had the energy to take a photo from his phone.

Lifting his head slightly, Kurt glared at Wes and said, "Shut up, Ang. I'm not in the mood to make snide remarks about your own eating habits."

Lloyd and Donnie laughed before clutching their stomachs and moaning while David snorted.

"Damn, it even hurts to laugh," remarked Donnie, still clutching his stomach as he rolled on his side.

"Note to self: never laugh with a bloated stomach," added Lloyd, trying to sit up straight but failing to dismally and instead, he yawned. "Ugh, now I feel drowsy."

Suddenly yawning as well, David said sarcastically as he covered his mouth with his hand, "Great, now I'm a victim of the Yawning Effect. Nice job, Lloyd."

"Why don't we take a nap for a while?" suggested Blaine, yawning as well and feeling Kurt fighting back a yawn but failing to. "Even Kurt's not immune to it."

"What am I, Superman? Of course I'm not immune to it," retorted Kurt good-naturedly, finally lifting his head from Blaine's shoulder and decided to lie his head on the end of the couch as he rested his sock-clad feet on Blaine's lap. "Do you mind?"

Blaine looked at Kurt as he smiled adoringly at him and then said, "Not at all, as long as your feet doesn't smell." And then he patted the countertenor's feet before resting his hands on Kurt's ankle.

Snorting, Kurt replied jokingly, "Really, Blaine? Don't you know me at all? Unlike David's three-week old socks which he's wearing right now, I have a very good hygiene."

Everyone laughed despite the slight pang of pain in their stomachs, completely ignoring David's indignant protests.

"Hey! Don't assume too much, Kurt, it's actually four weeks now."

"Oh, _yuck_!"

"What the hell, David?"

"Gross! Get your nasty feet off my lap, David!"

"And what do you call yourself?" said Kurt sweetly, smiling innocently at his friend who just shrugged nonchalantly.

"I like it dirty. Deal with it," replied David as he grinned roguishly at them.

Wes rolled his eyes and said, "I'm pretty much sure that that implied for two different reasons."

"Stop it, Wes," drawled Lloyd's lazily, his position on the armchair slouched.

"I didn't even say anything! Oh-ho, now look who's thinking green."

"Will you guys please shut up now? There are some people here who're trying to get some shut eye," came Blaine's slightly annoyed voice. He finally decided to take out his iPhone and scroll through his playlist as his friends, bar Kurt, groaned.

"Oh, God forbid, not another Katy Perry song," groaned Donnie as he was once again lying on his back, hands rested on top of his stomach.

Kurt giggled slightly as Blaine just rolled his eyes, though a playful smirk graced his lips. "No worries, I'll let it pass this time." And then he pressed play and a song from One Republic started to play.

The other occupants in the room perked up at the music as they all exclaimed in unison, "I love that song!"

The lead Warbler laughed as he said, "I know – which is why I decided to play it. It kinda fits us right now."

"And that would be because..?" inquired Kurt with a curious eyebrow raised at him, not even bothering for once in his life if his hair get all messed up due to his position on the couch. _Oh, Gaga, what has happened to me? I'm never this loose before!_

And with a resigned sigh, Kurt couldn't help but admit secretly to himself that Dalton is finally rubbing off on him.

Blaine grinned down at him and said, "We're living the good life, Kurt."

_"Oh this has gotta be the good life_

_This has gotta be the good life_

_This could really be a good life, good life_

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_

_Like this city is on fire tonight_

_This could really be a good life_

_A good, good life..."_

They all sang the chorus in a melodious harmony as the common room was basked in sunlight coming from the windows, the air condition making up from the heat they were feeling from the rays of the sun. They continued to sing the second verse together, having known the song by heart, and when it reached the pre-chorus, they let Lloyd sing it in his tenor voice:

_"When you're happy like a fool_

_Let it take you over_

_When everything is out_

_You gotta take it in."_

Kurt let a wide smile grace his lips as he felt serenity wash over him, feeling himself glow inside at the sheer happiness and bliss he was feeling right now. Here he was, in a boarding school for boys and he was having the best time of his life so far this year. He was surrounded by friends who care and treat each other like brothers, and then there was Blaine.

As they sang the chorus, Kurt mused to himself that there is a high possibility that the lead Warbler likes him romantically. He couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine as the object of his thoughts and affections started to rub small circles in his ankle. Erasing naughty thoughts from his head, Kurt thought that what they have right now is amazing and special as it is. Come what may, he'll just let life run its course. Besides, the state of their relationship right now is as good as it can be. Though yes, he loves Blaine, he also values their friendship. And if they really are meant for each other, then the right time will come for them to be together.

After all, Kurt can wait.

_Just like he said, we're living the good life,_ he thought as the bridge of the song came and Blaine started to sing his line.

_"Hopelessly, I feel like there might be something that I'll miss -"_

And then Donnie cut in with:

_"- Hopelessly, I feel like the window closes oh-so quick -"_

David and Wes both sang the third line in unison:

_"- Hopelessly, I'm taking a mental picture of you now -"_

"Geez, Wes," teased Lloyd as the Asian wagged his eyebrows suggestively in a teasing way.

And then Kurt finished the ending of the bridge in a rich and beautiful voice that still continued to make Blaine's heart beat fast.

_"'Cause hopelessly, the hope is we have so much to feel good about..."_

There was a slight pause in the song, and then they all sang the finishing lines together, their eyes closed this time in pure bliss as they let the song consume them.

_"Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out_

_Sometimes there're things that don't work now_

_We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e_

_What there is to complain about..."_

As the song came to a close, silence ensued in the common room as the next song started, this time by Owl City. Several minutes passed and the six boys breathed evenly, resting their minds and just letting the comfort of being with each other engulf them.

Lloyd had his head rested on the arm of his chair, his legs dangling on the other end, arms placed above his stomach. Donnie was lying on his back on the carpeted floor, one arm covering his eyes and the other one resting above his stomach. Wes had his feet resting on top of the coffee table, his head tilted slightly to the left - mouth slightly open as his left arm lay limp and dangling on the arm of the couch. Beside him, David had his head rested on the other end of the couch, one four-week-old sock-clad foot resting on Wes's lap and the other dangling as his right arm covered his eyes as well. Lastly, on the adjacent couch lay Kurt and Blaine. Kurt had the same position as David's but both his sock-clad feet were perched on top of Blaine's lap, and both his hands resting above his stomach, head turned slightly to the right as he breathed in and out evenly. And as for Blaine, he had one hand on Kurt's ankles, one thumb grazing the countertenor's skin as his other hand lay limp on his lap; his feet was stretched out before him while his head was tilted slightly upwards, mouth slightly open as he snored lightly.

And with music playing continuously from the lead Warbler's iPhone, their position remained the same for the better part of two hours.

[Now Playing: _The_ _Lazy Song_ by Bruno Mars]

* * *

_Reviews are love. Whether it's positive, negative or constructive criticism. Please let me know what you think. :)_


End file.
